Chris's Light
by xxEver-Wanderingxx
Summary: Kind of set in unchanged future, but changed. What will happen to Chris, his gf Bianca, and his best friend Nirah when they get caught in the world of the Swan princess? and what will happen afterwards? wait and see...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters in Charmed, only the ones you do not recognise**

Chris got flung backwards into a wall, and was knocked unconscious, while Phoebe and Paige were fighting the demons. Wyatt's lackeys. The two remaining charmed ones turned and saw their nephew lying on the ground and then kicked the demon's asses, before running over to Chris and helping him get up.

'I swear, I am gonna stop Wyatt, if I cant save him. This can't go on! I have to stop it. For all the innocents. And my family' Tears filled Phoebe and Paige's eyes as they heard Chris say that. He always had to save everyone, his own life didn't matter to him in the slightest. One thing the young man had inherited from his father was his stubbornness, the other thing was his eyes. Those wonderful jade-green eyes.

'Chris sweetie..' Phoebe hugged him tight. 'If anyone can fix this, you can. Once you go, we'll hold the fort until you come home, and can I organise all the dresses and food and stuff for the wedding?' Chris stared at his aunt incredulously. She picked up on it and rolled her eyes. 'Empath hello? And besides, what's that in your pocket if it isn't an engagement ring?' Paige looked at the two of them.

'Who's the lucky girl? Not…' She trailed off as she saw Phoebe's stern look. 'But she's a demon Chris!' His youngest aunt's words hurt him, because that would be exactly what Leo would say.

'No aunt Paige, if you read the description in the book of shadows, you'd find that a Phoenix is a WITCH!' Chris decided the conversation should end there, but he murmured under his breath 'This family's done worse.' Both Phoebe and Paige knew that he meant Cole, though he did quite like his future father-in-law. Yup, Cole was Bianca's father.

None of the three talked until they got back to Resistance HQ. Chris smiled when he saw his little sister and his remaining cousins waiting for them. Then the girl who he was going to propose to ran forward and flung her arms around his neck. 'I'm so glad you're ok' She said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

'Hey Chris, come over here I need you to check this potion' His best friend Nirah called over from the kitchen, where she was busy making potions. She liked to keep her hands busy, it stopped her from thinking about what happened to her cousin. Chris noted that her voice sounded sad and slightly distant, though, because he wasn't there earlier that day, he didn't know why. He walked through to the kitchen after prying Bianca's arms off of his neck to see Nirah's eyes red from crying.

'Ni what happened?' He asked, taking her into his arms to comfort her. The 19 year old buried her face into his chest. 'He… he got… Callum' Chris's eye began to water. This was his own brother's doing, but Chris couldn't help feeling guilty that he hadn't been there to stop it.

'Shhh, I'm not gonna say it'll be alright, because it wont, but what I can say, is that I'll fix this so that it never happens, I promise' Chris told her, his own voice shaky with tears.

Paige was standing in the doorway, and she felt guilty too, if only they had been there, it could have been them killed instead of an innocent 14 year old. She would rather that she was dead. Paige knew her nephew felt the same way, and knew he would have given up his own life for any one of his friends. She smiled sadly, and felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

Bianca walked through to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice when she saw Chris hugging Nirah. For a moment she felt a surge of jealousy, but then, Chris and his friends were all really close. She had been shimmering in and out all day, so she probably missed the thing about Callum too. Which was why she asked the stupidest question on earth. 'Hey Ni, where's your little cousin?' When Nirah burst into tears and Chris gave her a glare that would have had Piper shaking in her boots, Bianca understood. 'Oh Ni, I'm so sorry!' Nirah gave her a fake smile and orbed out (she was part white lighter).

'Nice going Bi' Chris said sarcastically. He was actually reconsidering proposing to her, he was pretty sure they weren't soul mates, but he knew he did love her. But he loved all his friends, so he was giving himself a headache, and giving his aunt Phoebe one too. He decided to orb out after Nirah and make sure she was alright.

***

Nirah sat with her legs swinging to and fro on the Golden Gate Bridge. Bianca and Chris might have their spot in the gardens, but this was hers and Chris's spot, always was and always would be, no matter what. Wyatt wouldn't be stupid enough to destroy the bridge like he did the gardens.

She sighed and let the tears freely fall here, it was only here she felt she could let her emotions all pour out. In that respect, she was a lot like her best friend.

'I promised him I'd protect him…' She was really cut up about losing her cousin, he was the only family she had left since Wyatt took over. Now she had lost them all, and she would not let that happen to the Halliwells. If there was one thing that she and Chris really had in common, it was that they would do anything for their friends, and to Nirah, the Halliwells were like family to her. Nirah found herself singing to a song she'd heard so long ago when she was a little kid. 'If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with…' She stopped when she heard the sound of orbs. The shower of blue and white lights disappeared to reveal her best friend. Though she wished he was more than just a friend.

'I thought I might find you here' Chris said, smiling down at her, and kindly offering her his hand which she gladly took. 'Ni, you know how I'm going out with Bianca?' She nodded. Nirah knew that he would just ask for his advice on something about his relationship, that was what she was there for. Or so she thought. 'I'm not sure if I really love her… which is weird, because this morning I… bought an engagement ring for her.' Nirah's eyes widened. An engagement ring? 'I realise now that she's not the one for me, how do I tell her that?' Nirah was overwhelmed with newfound happiness. She actually had a chance! She could feel that she and Chris were meant to be together. Soul mates.

'Tell her what you told me, but leave out the ring part. Then see how you feel.' Chris nodded and they orbed out together.

"Lord" Wyatt Halliwell was sitting on his bed humming to himself. He realised it was the song "Angel of Darkness" and he chuckled. That was how his brother felt towards him now. Not that he cared, the Source of all evil tried to convince himself, but to no avail. He couldn't stand the fact that his brother hated him, when all he had done was try to protect his family. Wyatt sighed as he looked upon the mess he had created, purely from a mad level of over protectiveness.

'What mess have I gotten our world into?' He asked himself in a whisper, so as nobody would hear his doubts but himself. Then he saw someone hiding behind the closet in the corner of his eye. 'Ah, I thought you'd come. Finally realised that your family is important to you after all?' He smirked. The figure just scowled at him.

'I'll do what you want as long as you let them go you o good son of a...' Then stopped when she realised who she would be offending if she said son of a bitch. Wyatt laughed coldly, his icy blue eyes making the girl feel small and feeble.

'Very good'

Henry Jr. stood in front of the innocent he was saving in a defensive stance. The demon he was fighting was low level, but it was a crafty little bugger, careful not to do anything that could get him into trouble. Junior eventually got tired of the game and made up a spell.

'Stinking low demon of hell,

I hereby vanquish you with this spell' The demon screamed in pain as he went up in flames. Henry Jr. smiled, pleased with his rhyming work. He ran over to his innocent. She was a young girl, no more than 14, she had short brunette hair which was tied up. Here eyes were brown also. she had a blue tank top and navy shorts on. He helped her stand up and she smiled and thanked her saviour.

'Thanks Junior. But really, that was a crap spell. Still, it worked I guess.' She said and walked away. He was left standing staring as she got a potion out her pocket and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He shook his head.

'I'll never understand the females of our species. And how the hell did she know my name? nobody knows who I am outside the family…' And with that, he orbed back to HQ.

Nirah and Chris arrived back in HQ, greeted with hugs from all directions. Paige came up to Nirah and kissed her on the check before embracing her tightly.

'We were scared you'd you know.. "Jumped"' She made air quotes, making Nirah laugh.

'No, don't worry, I'm not that stupid. I wouldn't take my own life, what would Chris here ever do without his best friend? He would certainly never have gotten any girlfriends.' There was an underlying tone of jealousy in her voice, but nobody picked up on it but Paige, and Bianca sort of, but she picked up on it differently. She thought that Nirah was jealous of Chris because she never had a boyfriend, when really, she was jealous of Bianca for having Chris.

Just then, Junior orbed in.

'Guys! I met a mysterious hottie!' Everyone burst out laughing, breaking the awkward silence that Nirah had caused. Then there was a puff of smoke, leaving the girl that Junior had met before.

'Talkin about me?' She laughed. Then she saw Nirah, and smiled and started singing 'For longer than forever…' Nirah looked at the strange girl, utterly confused. 'Good Lord, has nobody heard of the Swan Princess round here!' All around she got blank looks. Only Paige seemed to understand.

'Guys, I wouldn't do this of my own will but a certain "Lord" Has forced me into it' She told them with tears in their eyes. 'He means the spell I have to say to destroy you, but I can change that part of it. This is only for you three.' She nodded to Nirah, Bianca and Chris. Then she mouthed the words "soul Mates" to Nirah and it clicked. 'Wyatt's holding my family captive, and plus this would be good for you Chris, to figure out how you feel.' Seeing his confused look, she added 'I'm an empath.' Clearing her throat she said the spell.

'When the Prince and Princess sing,

Let the bells of marriage ring,

And let her the swan who has to fly,

The moonlit lake the swan must flee or she will die' With one look at them, and a quick 'I'm so sorry' and 'Good Luck' to Nirah, She threw the potion at her feet and vanished. As did Chris, Bianca and Nirah. The engagement ring fell to the floor with a silvery chime, engraved in it was Bianca's name. But that was all soon to change…

**A/N: I know I should really be writing my other story, but you guys will love this one! Please enjoy it**


	2. Swan Princess

A/N: here's the second chapter guys, now you get to find out what happens to Nirah, Chris, and Bianca. Again, I don't own charmed or any of the characters, sadly. Except the ones I made up lol. Like Nirah for example.

Everyone in HQ looked around at each other, completely clueless. Phoebe picked the ring up, just in case anyone saw what was on it.

'Hang fire half a sec. For longer than forever? Chris, Nirah, oh shit! He's going to think it's Bi he has to kiss! I hope he's never seen it!' Yelled one of the older members of the resistance who'd seen The Swan Princess when she was small. Then a small smile passed her face. 'Of Course!' Everyone looked at her blankly.

'Swan Princess DVD!' And it orbed into her hand, and then into the DVD player. They all gasped.

'That isn't.. Nirah?'

***

For a moment, all Nirah could see was darkness. Then she opened her eyes and looked around. She was looking onto a lake. No, she was standing in it! Why would that be? It didn't even look real, it looked like… a 2D movie. Nirah gulped. And she found that her body felt strange. She felt as if her neck was too long, and her fingers nonexistent, and her feet felt… strange and rubbery.

Nirah looked down at her reflection and gasped. There, staring back up at her was a swan.

'Oh no…I know I've seen this in a…..' Her eyes widened as she realised her situation. 'Oh shit!' But then she smiled when she saw the moon rise.

The water rose up around her with a mystical glow and enveloped her, then fell back down revealing the human version of her. 'Ok, so I'm Odette… I wonder who the Phoenix bitch is…' Nirah turned as she heard footsteps. 'Rothbart!' She scowled with hatred, he was one of the bad guys she hated the most, tearing Odette and Derek apart like that. Or now she supposed, her and…. Chris?.

'Will you, Marry me?' He asked her, more begging than asking. She slapped him hard.

'Every night you'll ask me, every time the answer will be the same. You heartless bastard! I'd die first!' She yelled at him. So what if it was a kid's movie, Nirah was not happy, and she wanted the world to know it. Even if she had to swear in a kids movie to get her point across. The only comfort she had was that she was the swan princess, and she could see that Bianca was Rothbart's stooge, and the phoenix bitch was looking rather gloomy about it.

***

Chris found himself in what seemed to be some sort of palace courtyard. He looked down and saw he was in an outfit he would have worn in his days of being the prince in Christmas shows when he was little. He smiled, they had never wanted Wyatt to be the prince in anything. Then he realised the most shocking thing ever.

'What the Hell?! I'm in flaming 2D!' He cursed under his breath and rolled his eyes. 'This is Wyatt' doing….' Chris went through his head, trying to think of a non-Disney movie that had a prince in it… That would take him a while.

'My prince! You were going to search for the princess today, were you not?' The funny thin old guy, Rogers asked him. Chris was sure he's seen this movie before, a long, long time ago. Chris just looked at him and nodded absentmindedly, not really thinking. But then… he was the prince, looking for a missing princess… he was sure this rang a distant bell. He grabbed his horse's reins and galloped off with the fat guy, Bromley or something like that.

'I might as well go along with….' He trailed off as he heard a yell he knew all too well, and missed all too much.

'Why the hell am I a pencil drawing?' Piper Halliwell's voice sounded through the courtyard and it was like a birdsong to Chris's ears.

'Mom!' He yelled back, jumping off the horse, running to her and holding her in his arms.

'Peanut!' glad as I am to have a body right now, why are we in 2D?' He just shrugged and hopped back on his horse.

'I don't know mum, but I have to find by princess, who has to be' Before he could continue.

'Peanut, so you know, and don't risk killing your soul mate, because, if this is the movie I think it is she's a sw-'

***

Paige paused the movie. Everyone told her to switch it back on, they were enjoying the movie. This frustrated her to no end.

'GUYS!' She yelled at them, really pissed off. 'This isn't just the movie! This is Chris, Ni, and… the Phoenix bitch in there!' Phoebe stifled a fit of laughter at Paige's apparent frustration.

'Come on sis, I think what the girl meant, was that they had to go along with the movie. And besides, I want to hear Chris and Ni sing "Far longer than Forever" already!' Paige gave her daggers, oh.. If looks could kill 'Now come on Paige! Be nice! Pass the remote, now!' Paige rolled her eyes and gave in, passing the remote to her older sister.

Phoebe wore a triumphant smile on her face, and moved over to make a space for Paige on the couch. 'Oh well' Paige said, sighing as she sat down. 'If you cant beat 'em, join 'em. Popcorn!' orbs filled the room, and vanished revealing a tub of popcorn in front of everyone's lap.

'Thanks Paige!' everyone chorused. Phoebe pressed play, while holding onto a pillow, as she liked to do while watching films.

***

'-an' Piper stopped 'Hey! Paige just paused us!' She swore under her breath. 'Where was I? oh yeah, the swan princess. Not Bianca, she's most likely Rothbart's stooge.' It all clicked then for Chris. He was in the Swan Princess!

'I don't understand mom! How is it not Bianca, who is it if not her!?' Piper shook her head sadly.

'Come on, you cant seriously believe that you and Bianca were meant to be together, can you?' Chris stood back a little, scared by his mother. Music started to fill the air, and the scene switched.

***

Nirah heard the music filling the air. 'Great, now I have to sing, and no jean bob, you're not getting a kiss.' She told the frog firmly.

'If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today, and somehow I know he's on his way to me, whatevertheprinceiscalled, you and I were meant to be.' She paused, then continued with the music. 'Far longer than forever, I'll hold you in my heart, It's almost like you're here with me, Although we're far apart' the scene switched to Chris again.

***

'do I have to sing mom?!' Piper just smiled and nodded, obviously enjoying her son's discomfort. ' if I must then. But wait, Odette sings before Derek. Piper nodded smiling. 'When's my cue?' Suddenly he heard a distant voice singing to him, when she had finished, he started 'Far longer than forever, as constant as a star, I close my eyes and I am where you are' He went red in the face and Piper laughed at him for being embarrassed of his voice. The scene switched to the lake again.

***

Nirah smiled when she heard the Chris singing the prince's part of the song, though he probably thought it was the phoenix bitch he was singing to. 'Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise, we've an unshakable bond' Scene switched to Chris again.

'Destined to last for a lifetime, and beyond!' And then switched to each on half of the screen.

'Far longer than forever' Chris sang, Nirah continued 'Far longer than forever' and then Chris sang again 'I swear that I'll be true' again with Nirah repeating 'I swear that I'll be true.' Then they both appeared to be in the same place with bluish and pinkish tones for a backdrop. 'I've made an everlasting vow, to find a way to you' Then it split again to their separate places, but they were both singing at the same time 'Far longer than forever, Like no love ever known, and with your love, I'll never be alone.'

Then only Nirah was there, at the lake again. 'Far longer than forever' Her voice was sad and longing, matching how Odette's voice sounded exactly in this scene. One last time it switched to Chris. 'Much stronger than forever' Nirah sighed and sang the last part 'And with your love I'll never be alone' She let a single tear fall from her eye, and drip down onto the frog's head.

'Princess! Let me kiss you to make it all better!' The turtle speed rolled his eyes, and both he and Nirah exclaimed at the French frog 'Jean bob!' and the frog fell over with the strength of their shouting. 'Vhat? Was eet sometheeing I said?' Nirah rolled her eyes, and gulped as the moon began to wane.

'Not again fuck it!' The water came up around her and she was a swan again, she let tears roll down freely her cheek again.

***

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell threw an energy ball at his TV in frustration. The girl had betrayed him, though this little Swan Princess thing could be interesting, the evil overlord was pissed at her for making Chris Derek.

An old, hunched over demon carefully walked up to his master. 'Sire,' He inquired, 'what is it that bothers you so?'

Chris gets to be a Prince! every time! Every fucking time! The prince, the hero, the knight in shining armour! Always Chris!' Wyatt sounded more like a moody ten year old than evil overlord of the world at this moment in time.

'But my lord, you rule the world!' Wyatt sighed angrily.

'Its not the same thing! Chris always gets the girl!' He growled, becoming almost animal like.

***

'No fear!' The puffin squawked as he and Nirah flew into Rothbart's castle to find the map.

'No no no! I am NOT, I repeat NOT singing this stupid song. But Jean Bob, do tag along, or I'll never give you a kiss, ever. Once I kiss my prince, if you do come, I'll give you a kiss then, ok?' Nirah knew how to get all of the characters to do what she wanted, if it was in other circumstances, she might have enjoyed this. The thing was though, she really hated having webbed feet. 'C'mon Jean Bob! Oh alright!' Nirah sighed. 'Our team is shy one green web footed volunteer!' she sang sweetly. Then flew off again with Puffin.

'Lets go visit the mute old witch' Swan-Nirah giggled at her joke. Witch pah, demon more like it, but hey, this was a children's show. And it was Phoebe who introduced the cliché of witches riding on broomsticks. And Bianca was hardly old. But older than Chris, and that was… eww.

***

Bianca sat on a stool glaring at the ceiling. She couldn't use her powers here, not even shimmering. Stupid fairytales. And she was stuck as the apprentice of the bad guy. And she couldn't speak, so definitely no spells for her to get herself out of here. Just brilliant, brilliant, mother-fucking brilliant.

"_I bet that little goody two shoes Nirah is so full of herself because she gets to be the bloody swan!"_ Bianca thought to herself. Obviously she was jealous of Nirah, but she would never admit it. Not that she could even if she wanted to, with her being mute and all.Being a Phoenix sucked, always stuck with the evil guys.

_***_

'_That was easy'_ Thought Nirah, almost too easy actually. She was cautious, but since the girl with the spell had seemed to hint at her and Chris being… well, together. And that comforted Nirah beyond belief.

With her wings outstretched, she flew to where she knew the Prince, Chris, to be riding his horse. "_Ha, Chris, on a horse, this'll be… interesting" _In fact, Nirah thought Chris would be like a "sack of potatoes" in the saddle, as the common expression went. Her wings pounded the air faster in her excitement, just as her heart pounded faster in her chest.

***

Chris was in the woods, near the lake, which he was totally unaware of. He was busy thinking of what happened in the movie. "_this is where the prince almost shoots the swan, so I think I should just follow the swan, to be safe." _He thought "C'mon Brom, we haven't got all day, don't shoot anything. It could go horribly wrong" He called back to the plump character behind him.

Chris looked up to the sky, and sure enough, he could see the swan, and another bird.. What was it… Puffin! Oh how Chris loved that bird, though Jean Bob was the best. The Prince spurred his horse on as fast as he could to follow the swan and get to where he had to go before moonrise.

***

When Nirah arrived at the lake, she could feel that Chris was hot on her heels, or so to speak. Swans don't really have heels. She descended to the lake just when the moonlight hit, and Chris arrived right on cue, for once.

He watched, entranced as the beautiful creature before him spread her wings, held her head high and was encased in a glowing orb of water. When it faded back into the lake, the water left behind an elegant young dark blonde woman in a flowing dress. Although she was in 2D and cartoon style, Chris knew she was the one. He breathed her name in a whisper.

'Nirah' They ran towards each other. 'My Nirah! My light! My swan!' He said, holding her in his arms and spinning her around. It was all so clear to him now.

She smiled her sweet smile, almost making Chris melt in her eyes as she was melting in his.

'Chris, you have to say it, or I turn back into a swan.' She said sadly. To her surprise, Chris leant forward, kissing her passionately on the lips.

' I make a vow of'

***

Phoebe and Paige had been on the edge of their seats the whole way throughout the movie, and when Junior paused it they were fighting tooth and nail with him to get the remote back.

'Guys!' Junior shouted, exasperated. 'I did it for a reason! Look! Look at the ring!' everyone in the room did so. A few, namely Mel, Ali, Kayla, Paige and Phoebe, squealed in delight at what they saw. Others merely stared in silent awe.

For there, in the exact spot where Bianca's name had been, the engraving had changed to: "_Nirah, My light, My love."_

'Good enough reason?' Junior asked. All of them just nodded, unable to speak, they were all so happy.

'ok, I'll put it back on, but this time' He looked at the younger members of the resistance in particular. 'No farting, no making loud noises, and no complaining that it's too babyish! that's Chris and Nirah there! In love! And if anyone has a problem with that' he paused for dramatic effect. "I will personally kick their asses to Timbuktu. Got it?' They all nodded their heads violently, eager to watch the events unfold. Junior pressed play.

***

'everlast-' Chris never got to finish his vow. The two of them didn't count on Rothbart being there. With a blast of energy, he sent Chris flying into a nearby tree.

' thought you could get past me aye? Defeat ol' Rothbart aye? Well let me tell you, it's not what it seems.' The man grew and morphed into a bat/wolf type creature.

Nirah gulped. Chris didn't move. There was nothing she could do. Unless… She had no idea if her powers would work here, but it was worth a try.

' Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, power now to this tale give, so evil die and good may live.' Nothing felt different for a second, but then Nirah felt power surging through her. ' I may be "D, but don't ever mess with me!' Chris stood up and gave her a funny look. 'What? I cant help it if I rhyme all of the time! Oh crap. I am rhyming a lot. You should have your powers back now Chris, try orbing.' She suggested.

Chris concentrated, and sure enough, he orbed, but in a shower 2D bubbles, rather than the usual shining blue and white orbs. Nirah threw her hand out and sent Rothbart flying. The couple then nodded to each other, and chanted in unison:

"No longer shall your power dwell,

In this world, now with this spell,

Our love combined sends you to hell"

Rothbart Squealed in terror like a frightened pig, before bursting into flames and dieing. They couldn't see, but Bianca was behind them. With an athame. Because of Nirah's spell, she could speak now. 'If I cant have him' she hissed, 'Then sure as hell you won't.' The phoenix struck the athame into Nirah's back an shimmered out. Nirah let out a scream and fell backwards, but Chris caught her.

'No… this can't be happening, I can't lose you, not like this' hot tears began to pour down from his beautiful green eyes. Usually so unreadable, they were filled with love and grief.

'Chris, the vow.. Say it' Nirah managed to say weakly. Chris nodded and stroked her hair as he was holding her in his arms.

'I make a vow of my everlasting love to you, Nirah Summers. I love you with all of my heart and soul, now please, please don't leave me.' Another tear fell. Chris felt Nirah's heartbeat stop as if it were a part of him.

***

Everyone sitting in the room was bawling their eyes out, especially Phoebe, who was feeling everyone else's emotions as well as her own grief.

'No.. not Nirah, we can't lose Nirah!' Paige cried. Junior tried in vain to calm everyone down.

'Guys! Come on, this is the Swan Princess… It has to have a happy ending, it has to!' Tears were filling hi own eyes. 'At any rate, we cant keep it paused there forever.' Everyone nodded solemnly in agreement. Paige handed out tissues to everyone.

'Be brave little ones. Chris'll fix it' She sniffed, 'He always does' With that, she pressed play again.

***

Chris hadn't noticed that the both of them were in the water, he was soaked up to his knees. But he didn't care now, nothing mattered, not now his soul mate was gone, his Nirah was dead. Dead. The word rolled around his head, as if performing a victory dance. He couldn't let it win, and he wouldn't.

Above them in the skies, a lamentation of swans gathered and flew down, landing on the lake, making a circle around Chris and Nirah. They began a heart-wrenching song, and the water began to encircle Nirah. It lifted her limp body into a standing position, and rose up into the sky. The swans sang slower and even more beautifully, filling Chris with some emotion that he couldn't quite place, a strange mixture of joy and grief, as he watched this miracle.

As the glowing orb of water fell back down slowly, it left behind it, standing there in the moonlight, a beautiful girl in an elegant dress. Nirah.

'My Chris' She whispered, seeing that his face was full of tears, she ran over to him. ' Baby, what is it?' She asked, clueless. Chris took her in his arms and held her close, kissing her on the lips. 'say it Chris, you never finished. Say the vow, did you?' Chris laughed feebly and nodded.

'I said it, but I'll say it again and again if you want. Now, how do we get out of here?'

Just as Chris spoke, there was a purple flash, and the mysterious girl from earlier appeared.

'Well, I think you managed to make the plot a fair bit more exciting, but Nirah, really, how could you! You didn't sing the best song in the whole thing!' When Nirah looked at her weird, the girl just laughed. 'No fear!' She looked over to the swans, who were making their exit. 'Anyways, I'm guessing you guys want out of here?' Both Nirah and Chris nodded, still holding each other tightly, as if they were afraid to let go.

'Alright then, take this potion, think of home, and off we go!' She handed a purple potion vial to each of them. 'Right, three two one… throw!' she shouted. All three disappeared is a puff o purple smoke.

***

Paige, Phoebe, and almost everyone else were jumping for joy at the ending of the movie.

'Told you it would be a happy ending!' Junior told everyone, obviously pleased with himself. 'Wait why aren't they-' he was interrupted mid-sentence by the people rolling out from the TV.

Nirah and Chris, back in their three dimensional form, along with the mysterious girl.

'Chris, I think you have a proposal to make.' With that, she vanished again, but not before Junior grabbed hold of her and tagged along.

Chris shook his head at his cousin, always grabbing for the girls, could never let them just come to him naturally. The witch lighter shrugged off his thoughts and picked up the ring. He knelt on one knee, held it out to her, and asked that four word question;

'Will you marry me?'

Everyone in the room held their breath, waiting in silent anticipation. One… two… minutes ticked by. Nirah drew her breath to answer, everyone edged closer to her, eager to hear what she said.

'Yes Chris, I will marry you' Chris stood up, picked Nirah up bridal style, and orbed somewhere "private". Everyone else at HQ started a party that lasted dusk until dawn.

***

Bianca shimmered in to a place she knew so well, and oh boy was she glad to be back on 3D ground. And have a 3D body too. But she couldn't dwell on those thoughts, she had a job to do. She was at the Halliwell Manor, where "Lord" Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was waiting for her.

'My lord?' She asked, knocking on his door. The door opened. Wyatt was obviously enjoying being evil and using his powers for every little thing. Bianca stepped over the threshold tentatively.

'I thought you said you were going to kill Nirah?' Wyatt demanded. Bianca looked taken aback.

'B…but I did! I stabbed her, and she died, I know she died!' Bianca shouted back at him, her fear not showing, though it was there.

The overlord pondered for a second. Then seemed to accept that Bianca had done all that she could. 'Probably a trick of that little witch's. you know, the one whose family I killed, and said I had kidnapped them.' In the shadows of the room, the girl in question's eyes widened. She and Junior were hiding behind a closet.

'No…' She whispered, her voice full of grief and anguish, and hatred filled her eyes.

'C'mon Jo, we gotta go, before he sees us.' Junior whispered to her. The girl, Jo, nodded, closed her eyes, and without any flash or glow or anything, they teleported out. Unnoticed.

'Well, at any rate, this changes our plans.' Wyatt told Bianca. 'But, you have a lot of inside knowledge on the Resistance, which will come in useful.' Bianca nodded, and shimmered out. Leaving Wyatt Halliwell to devise another evil plan.

A/N: hope you enjoyed everyone! I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter.


End file.
